Frightened Love
by requireswings
Summary: The kishin Asura is defeated, Maka Albarn and her team had saved the world from being enveloped by the madness. Now that the action has settled, Maka and Soul can heal and take care of each other. How long will they take to make a move on each other?
1. Chapter One: The Nightmare

_**HI GUYS!**_ _ **This is my first, I'm trying to get into writing so I'm starting out with some good ol'fashioned SoMa. I'm open to any constructive criticism you guys got for me as I'm trying to learn just be nice will ya? :3**_

 _ **I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**_

Soul woke up hearing Maka's scream. He had only heard her scream like that a few times; it was in memories he never wanted to think about again. He sprinted into her room without a second thought, turning his arm into a blade.

" Hold on I'm coming Maka!" He yelled as he ran to her bedroom. Once he was there he didn't see any burglars, monsters, or kishin- just Maka clutching her head, crying; the last thing he was prepared to handle. He turned his arm back to its normal form and sat on the bed next to her. He knew that she was one who wanted to be left alone when she was upset, but this was different- she was mortified.

" You scared the crap outta me Maka, what's going o-" Soul was interrupted by Maka, who engulfed him in an embrace that left him barely able to breathe.

" Bad dream?" He asked softly while returning her hug; Maka began to cry harder, holding him closer, " Soul I thought I lost you- and all of our friends. It was my fault- I couldn't protect any of you guys- Asura won and I wasn't able to protect you like you always do for me" her mind drifted to his scar that hadn't healed yet, she could feel the rigged skin on her body as they held each other.

Soul began to console her, " It's ok Maka, I'm not dead- you kicked that kishin's ass remember, you saved everyone- you saved me."

She began to relax, wiping the tears off her face. " Come on, you should go back to sleep. I can stay here with you if you want." Soul said softly while looking at her with warm and concerned eyes.

She nodded and fell onto her bed. Soul followed her and carefully climbed into bed next to her, keeping a distance to not make her uncomfortable. Even though he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms, to ensure her safety- something that he wished he could do every night.

They were close for sure, but they rarely shared physical contact like that with each other. Maybe a hand on the shoulder or a light grasp but nothing like they just had. Soul watched her as she fell asleep. Right before he thought she was out she asked him something she would never forget.

" Hey Soul? Is everyone else having nightmares? Am I the only one?"

The question hurt Soul. Not in an insulting way but rather an aching guilt for her.

" No, Maka" He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. " Everyone is going to need to heal- we just went through one hell of a time. But the good news is we all made it out safe and sound. Right?"

Maka hummed in agreement.

Soul pulled his hand away and sat up.

" Soul?"

" Yeah Maka"

" Can you stay here the whole night? Even after I fall asleep?"

He blushed a little at that suggestion- he won't complain but that was unexpected of her. She usually loves her personal space.

" Yeah. No problem." Soul got under the covers and turned to face her.

And just like that she was fast asleep. He stayed awake for a little longer to make sure she was okay. He also didn't mind looking at her- in the moonlight, peacefully asleep.

He was waiting for the right time to tell her how he felt. After all, a cool man has to come up with a cool way to ask out his meister. However one week after Maka defeated the kishin, everyone including him were in shaky mental states. He wanted to give her some time to recover first.

 _Man,_

Soul thought to himself

 _Totally not cool_


	2. Chapter Two: Recovery

Maka woke up the next morning- yawning and rubbing her eyes she walked to her dresser and started to change out of her pajamas. While she brushed her hair she recalled the events that occurred the night before.

 _How embarrassing_

Maka thought to herself

 _I was a mess, I hate Soul to see me like that._

She blushed slightly when she remembered how kind Soul was to her. She turned around to see the vacant side of the bed he slept on. She did have feelings for her partner, but she didn't think that those feelings were mutual. Soul probably wants a more laid back, cool, attractive woman. She was a flat-chested bookworm. What can he possibly see in her?

" Hey Maka are you up yet?" she heard Soul call from the kitchen, " I made breakfast."

" Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she called back. She pulled her hair into two tails and walked out of her bedroom, thinking.

 _I want to tell him- but what if he doesn't love me back? It could ruin our partnership._

" What's all of this Soul?"

" Are you deaf or something? I said I made breakfast." He smirked as he placed two plates of eggs and toast on the table, " Are you feeling better? You weren't doing too good last night."

" Yeah I'm a lot better. Thank you for understanding."

" No problem. A cool guy like me takes care of his meister, right?" he smiled again.

Maka smiled back at him- " Yeah."

He pulled out a chair for himself and sat down to eat.

They sat for a couple minutes picking at their food- since the fight neither of them have had much of an appetite.

" Black Star wanted everyone to go and play basketball today. Do something to take our minds off things."

" Yeah, that sounds fun," Maka replied. " Maybe we can stop by at the academy and see how things are doing."

" Maka we were given orders by Death to take it easy, trust me- you've helped plenty." Soul looked at her with concern.

 _She's going to work herself to death. She's already gone to the academy twice this week to help Lord Death with organizing construction and helping the wounded._

" Death has plenty of people to aid him. Before we can worry about helping other people we need to help ourselves by resting up okay?" He took a swig of milk from the carton, in doing so getting a gross look from Maka. " You saved the world after all- especially with your injuries you deserve at least a week, don't you think?"

" I guess so," Maka sighed. " It's just so hard when there are so many things that have to be done. The academy needs to be repaired, missing persons need to be found, Medusa's team is still out there probably up to no good. Not to mention our city is in ruins!"

"Yeah I know Maka, but there will be plenty of time to do that alright? You won't be any good use if you don't rest up first. You know that's the truth." Soul replied, taking their dishes and placing them in the sink.

Maka sat in her chair silently.

 _I hate this_

 _I'm just sitting here. Doing nothing- I can't do anything._

" Come on quit your pouting. I wanted to go get some books from the shop down the street- do you want to come?"

Tsubaki and Liz told him that girls like it when guys show interest in their hobbies. He took their word for it. There were also some books on weapon and resonance theory he wanted to check out. If he had to be lame and get a book it should at least come useful in the future.

" Soul? Reading a book?" Maka held back laughter and covered her mouth.

" What happened to books being 'uncool?'"

" I dunno" Soul scratched the back of his head blushing, " You seem to think those resonance theory books are so great, so I figured I'd give it a try." After all, he did want to be a death scythe someday.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Dammit Soul. So uncool._


	3. Chapter Three: Secrets

Maka sulkily walked back to her room to grab some books she wanted to return to the bookstore. She found profanities written on the inside cover of various textbooks she had bought just before she left to find Crona two weeks before. One of such profanities included Black Star's signature- something she couldn't really ignore.

 _Soul is right. We need to rest up for whatever our next mission is..._

Maka thought to herself.

 _And I hate that he is right._

She placed the books carefully in her bags and put on her sneakers.

" Took you long enough- let's go."

Soul said as he opened the door and walked out of the apartment, hands fiddling in his pockets. Maka noticed he seemed slightly nervous.

" Sorry,"

Maka grumbled as she fuddled with the key to their apartment door and locked it.

" I needed to find the books I'm returning."

They walked mostly in silence to the bookstore, making occasional comments about some of the buildings around them that were being repaired, like Blair's fish shack and the coffeehouse.

Maka was troubled by the sounds of the city around them. Usually the busy commotion would not bother her- it was home. But they were loud and intrusive; they made her anxious. She hadn't really left the house frequently since they returned home.

 _I defeated a Kishin with my bravery, but a busy street is giving me anxiety. What is happening to me?_

Soul was too deep in thought to notice Maka's anxious demeanor. He was thinking about what he was going to do about her.

 _What if she doesn't think I like her? What if she doesn't even like me in the first place? Do I even want to date her? What if we broke up? We probably wouldn't be able to resonate after something like that._

When they arrived at the bookstore, they noticed Blair inside- purchasing a book.

" Blair? Reading?"

They both said in unison.

Soul winced,

" I don't want to deal with Blair shoving her tits in my face."

Maka chuckled

" I wonder what she's buying."

She opened the door and entered, Soul following close behind.

" Heya Maka, Hi Soul!"

Blair greeted them energetically.

" Hi Blair,"

Maka walked closer to her at the counter

" watcha got there? I didn't know you read books."

" Nothing! It's a surprise for someone. I'm not telling _anybody_ a single thing."

She hid the bag behind her back and shuffled out the door.

" I'll see you both at the apartment tonight! Bye!"

Blair slammed the door behind her and walked as quick as her heels would allow.

She got back to their apartment and collapsed on the couch.

" That shopping trip was so exhausting. I'm too tired to wrap up Maka's gift. I think a nice bubble bath will do the trick."

Blair got up and walked into Maka's room to get her towel that she had left in there the other day. As she bent down to pick her white fluffy towel off the ground she saw a thick yellow book with green leather binding.

" Ooh, what's this?"

Blair questioned as she peeked at the inside cover, which read:

 _Property of Maka Albarn._

 _Soul, if you're reading this you better put it back down now unless you're looking for a makachop._

"Oh. It's Maka's diary! She must have some juicy secrets in here!"

She sat down on the floor and flipped through the book and skimmed its contents. Something about Maka missing her mom, collecting kishin souls, hating her dad, fighting Black Star, it was all pretty expected and boring. Or at least she thought until she saw an entry from a few months ago:

 _I don't know why I'm so jealous of Blair. I never really thought about my figure and how small I am until I met her, in addition to dealing with Soul getting a nosebleed every time he sees her. It's not her fault, I'm just afraid Soul will never love me back with the body I have. He wants a girl who has a body with curves. Mine resembles a damp piece of cardboard. Bumps here and there but nothing to really look at._

 _"_ Aw that's so sad. I think Maka is so pretty..."

Blair teared up a little and reread the entry. She gasped in excitement.

" MAKA LOVES SCYTHEY BOY!"

Blair exclaimed and jumped in the air.

" They would make an adorable couple!"

" Do you think she'll be mad I read her diary though...?'

Blair's ears drooped as she was overwhelmed with guilt.

" I'll just keep it a secret! No one will ever know. I'm not telling _anyone!_ "


End file.
